


Of Mummies and Love

by wyoheartsmusic



Series: Skamfiction Halloween Challenge [2]
Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Halloween, Halloween Costumes, Haunted House, M/M, Skamfiction Halloween Challenge, but no one gets harmed by zombies or ghosts or whatever spooky creatures you can think of, i might have projected my own fear on him oops, isak is so fucking scared the poor thing, this turned maybe a little more angsty than i expected it to due to isak's fear?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-28
Updated: 2017-10-28
Packaged: 2019-01-09 19:29:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12282921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wyoheartsmusic/pseuds/wyoheartsmusic
Summary: The boy squad goes to a haunted house on Halloween and Isak isnot scared





	Of Mummies and Love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kaleidxscope](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaleidxscope/gifts).



> HAPPY HALLOWEEN!!
> 
> This is my second contribution to our Skamfiction Halloween Challenge.  
> I dedicate this to Paula, because she came up with the prompt - and unknowingly started the whole idea of the challenge - and because she's one of the loveliest people I know. Your enthusiasm towards my writing means so much to me and I hope you enjoy this! I love you! <3

Isak will strangle Even with the bandages Magnus used for his mummy costume. It’s settled.

In no universe should a boy ever be allowed to look this good. Or well. In no universe should someone who is just Isak’s _friend_ ever be allowed to look this good.

“What even are you? A well-dressed vampire? _James Bond_?” Isak snaps because snark is the only way for him to not drool over his best friend dressed in a snugly fitting black tux (he’s not thinking about undressing his _best friend_ and only leaving on that bow tie. Nope, that’s just— nope.) Even dyed his hair a silvery grey and it’s slicked back but it’s not as high as it usually is and he’s just. Too fucking pretty. Isak is going to die!

He’s going to die either way tonight because someone decided it would be a great idea to go to a haunted house for Halloween but now he thinks he’s probably not going to make it there because. Death by Even Bech Næsheim

“ _James Bond_?” Even folds his hands over his heart, pure betrayal on his face, “How dare you? You’re breaking my heart here, Valtersen! I am Baz Luhrmann obviously.”

Isak doesn’t say that he’d never break Even’s heart. Instead, he just rolls his eyes because of course Even would choose _that_ as his costume. “Obviously,” He snorts, “That’s not very creative, is it?” He can do light-hearted banter. He can. It’s easy. Just friends. 

Even’s eyebrows shoot up and his eyes take Isak in from head to toe. He feels hot all over. “Not very _creative_? At least I dyed my hair… you literally just grabbed your football gear out of your closet!” He accuses.

Well, he does make a point here. “That’s just,” Isak splutters, struggling for words.

Seeing him struggle, seems to appease Even, who’s staring to smirk.

“If you’re done bickering like a married couple, can we go?” Jonas pipes up. He is dressed in a baggy tux (what _is_ it with all those tuxes?) under which he has a pillow strapped to his stomach and wears a white wig and a matching white beard but additionally to that, there’s also a black moustache and that’s just a bit overkill, isn’t it? Isak’s guess is that it’s Jonas’ take on Santa Claus and he’s not even going to question it.

Isak is about to loudly complain about that metaphor when he snaps his mouth shut again because Even lunges at him and presses a kiss to his cheek. “Let’s go, husband! I’m so excited for the haunted house!” He cheers.

And Isak is breathless but he eyes Magnus’ bandages again. Strangling Even just sounds more and more tempting.

When Mahdi comes back from the bathroom, hitting the doorframe as he does so because he’s dressed up as a fucking waffle and too large to properly fit through, they all put on their shoes and leave the flat.

On the way to the haunted house, they’re drinking some more beer — Isak more so than the others because maybe going there will be easier when he’s actually drunk. He doubts it but going to a haunted house sober is out of the question.

Unfortunately, once they get there, they don’t have to wait in line for long and while everyone almost piles on top of each other in their excitement to go inside, while Magnus cheers, “Lead the way, Karl Marx!” Isak stops dead in his tracks. His fear is warranted, okay? There are actual strangers charging at him with chainsaws and scary masks and— Isak screeches when something touches his arm.

Someone.

Even.

“You okay?” He asks quietly, his brow furrowed in concern.

Isak instantly relaxes. It’s what Even does to him.

But then he suggests, “I can wait here with you if you really don’t want to go.”

And Isak can’t have Even know that he’s scared of going into a haunted house. Can’t have his _other_ friends know. “You think I’m scared? I’m not scared!” Isak insists and he doesn’t really think about it when he takes a step forward and another. Then the heavy door behind him closes and it’s pitch black for a moment. _There’s no turning back now._

Someone is breathing down his neck and before he realises it’s just Even, he’s already screaming, a bright flash of light showing him where he has to go so he darts in that direction. His heart is pounding and he closes his eyes for a second, trying to ignore the eerie music that’s making goosebumps appear everywhere on his body.

“Isak?” Even says and he’s asking so much more.

“I’m not scared,” Isak repeats because maybe if he says it enough, it’ll become true.

Even doesn’t reply but he stays close by Isak’s side, probably noticing how bad Isak is trembling.

They make it through the first room in one piece.

Not that Isak feels like that. He’s had blood-red eyes staring at him and zombies and mummies trying to grab for him.

In the next room that’s tinted in a cool green light, there’s a witch brewing some kind of potion and she’s so ugly and scary-looking that Isak presses more into Even’s side. There’s _something_ slithering around his ankles and he doesn’t even dare looking down, too panicked what he might find there.

Isak’s pretty sure the room after that will be the last, so breathing is a little easier again. Except when they step into it, it’s pitch black again and there’s no sounds. From somewhere, he feels a draft and he can’t shake the feeling that he’s being watched _and_ buried alive.

“Isak, you gotta walk,” Even encourages softly and knowing him by his side is about the only thing that keeps Isak somewhat sane.

Isak wants to snap at him, ask him how he’s supposed to _do_ that when he can see nothing at all but what comes out instead is, “Don’t leave me.”

If Isak weren’t so preoccupied with the fear crawling up his spine, he might have heard Even’s breathing hitch. Now he just hears him say, “I would never, babe. You’re not alone.” And even that sounds like it’s spoken through a thick fog.

Slowly, Isak starts walking, taking tiny steps, his breathing shallow.

And then suddenly there’s a loud bang, something drops from the ceiling right in front of him and Isak is too shocked by the skeleton dangling right in front of his eyes in the now red-lit room to even scream. His hand tightly grips Even’s and he buries his face against Even’s chest.

“Fuck,” Even groans, “What the fuck! That thing— Isak, are you okay?” He sounds a little shaken as well.

Isak gulps, pushing away from Even a little but still holding on to his hand. “Let’s get the fuck out of here, Even.” He tugs on Even’s hand a little, only then realising what they’re doing. What he _did_. He grabbed his best friend’s hand. Now Isak’s definitely freaking out (not that he wasn’t before already.)

But they cross the room and Even doesn’t let go of Isak’s hand, if anything, he squeezes it a little tighter.

When they finally push through the last door and the cold night air hits Isak in the face, he breathes a sigh of relief.

Even turns so he’s standing in front of Isak, so close their chests are almost touching. He lifts his free hand and brushes his thumb against Isak’s cheek. “Are you okay?” He asks again because he’s an angel and Isak is so fucked. He just wants to go before he ruins their friendship.

Isak’s heart is pounding for completely different reasons now. “What are you doing?” He asks helplessly and then a little more defiantly, “Can I get my hand back?”

Even seems to mull that over for a second before he shakes his head, “ _Fuck_ _no_! Nope, not happening. Not when I finally have it.”

What.

“What?” Isak asks, dumbfounded.

Even shrugs. “What? You can’t seriously be surprised that I am madly gone for you? I called you my _husband_! I call you _babe_ all the time! I… Isak. What?”

Is this really happening right now? Isak splutters, staring down at them still holding hands. “ _What the fuck, Even?_ I thought this was just a thing you did! You called me _babe_ since the day we met! Maybe next time instead of using your shitty flirting techniques on—“

He’s silenced by Even kissing him. _Kissing_ him. Even is kissing Isak. As in, he puts his lips against Isak’s and _fuck_. Isak stops thinking and sinks into the kiss, wrapping his free arm around Even’s neck.

“Is this clear enough for you?” Even breathes when he pulls away, bumping their foreheads together. “ _Babe_?”

Isak blinks stupidly at him, takes in his blue blue eyes and a smirk slowly spreads on his lips. “Mmh, I think you gotta do it again.”

So Even does until they hear their friends impatiently calling, “Hey Griezmann and Baz! Can you make out back in your flat? It’s freezing!”

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are always appreciated <3
> 
> And you can look forward to one more fic today :)


End file.
